The Clash Of Heroes: A Heroes Of Olympus
by FredWeasleyFan1302
Summary: What happens when characters from Harry Potter, marvel and dc gatecrash the quest to close the Doors of Death?
1. The Calm Before The Storm Part 1

The Clash Of Heroes: A Heroes Of Olympus Story

Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm Part 1

Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story, Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, Stan Lee and Geoff Johns do.

On with the show

Leo had sat on the deck of the Argo II for what felt like an eternity, turning the fortune (a present from Nemesis during their encounter) in his hand trying to comprehend how it would provide the answer to an unsolvable problem. Ever since Kansas it has been playing over and over in his head, "soon you will face a problem you cannot solve, but I can help you, for a price." Nemesis had told him this as she handed him the cookie. He kept questioning himself and his choice to believe the goddess of revenge. His train of thought was broken by (from his point of view) the voice of an angel.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked him, still abit anxious around him because of his glaring resemblance to her old boyfriend Sammy.

"Just thinking thinking about what Nemesis said" he replied

"You shouldn't let it bother you, you know, she may have been trying to trick you" For the first time since she had seen him, Hazel looked directly into Leo's eyes, and Leo couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were.

"Maybe" Leo quickly averted his gaze in fear of kissing her on the spot. "But what could she have meant by "for a price"" Leo inquired sounded desperately worried for his friends aboard this ship as well as himself.

"Leo, look at me" Once again Leo's eyes met Hazel's "You are one of the best demigods I know, whatever the problem is, you'll fix it" Her faces now a mere inches from his.

"Leo! Hazel! Stop staring lovingly into each other's eyes and get over here, we have a problem" Jason shouts from the starboard rail.

"What?!" Frank screamed as he barrelled onto the upper deck.

"Don't worry about it big guy" Leo said, waving his hand in Frank's direction in an attempt to add humour. That wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done.

"DONT WORRY ABOUT IT?!" Frank ran full force into Leo, knocking the wind out of him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard against the floor.

"Ow!" Leo exclaimed but his anger was soon replaced with fear when he noticed the tip of an arrow pointed directly under his chin.

"Sorry?" He chuckled nervously

"If you even so much as look at her again (gesturing towards Hazel), I will slice your throat open without a second thought, clear?" Frank growled the Mars side of him showing

Leo gulped, shaking uncontrollably "Crystal"

Franks grip loosened, but before Leo could breathe a sigh of relief he was thrown toward the steps leading to the lower deck and sent tumbling into the stables.

"Leo!" Hazel shrieked and immediately ran after him

Frank started to march in that direction but was held back by Percy.

"Leave it" he spoke calmly but with authority "You've done enough damage today, plus we have bigger problems" He pointed to a figure hovering in the skies above them and the unconscious body drifting in the sea close to them.

"I need you and Jason to handle bird man while I save our drowning friend here"

"Ok...lets do it" Frank replied before morphing himself into an eagle and flying upwards with Jason in tow.

"Annabeth, I'm coming back to you" Percy reassured his girlfriend before taking off his jacket and diving into his father's domain.

"You better be" she muttered. Ever she had lost him for so long she hated seeing Percy leave even if it was just for a minute.

A short while later, Percy emerged from the water looking better than ever, holding a young boy (no older than 19) with short black messy hair, thin round glasses and a thin pattern on his head forehead, possibly where a scar had once been. The boy wasn't breathing but neither Annabeth nor Piper were worried, they knew Percy could save him, like he could save Nico. Percy climbed back on deck with the boy in his arms and smiled at Annabeth.

"Told you I'd be back"

Annabeth rolled her eyes before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Percy placed his hand on the boy's forehead, after setting him down gently, and water came gushing out of his mouth, water that was once in his lungs.

"What's your name, my friend?" Percy asked the boy who was now conscious.

Before the boy could answer both Jason and Frank crashed on to the deck of the Argo II smouldering and sparking.

Piper immediately ran to Jason's side as he tried to speak.

"...hammer..." Was all he managed before blacking out.

The youn black haired boy gripped Percy's wrist and whispered to him.

"Harry...Potter"

The End

I hope you enjoyed, what other characters should I add from other works of fiction. And what couples should I include beside Percy/Annabeth , Jason/Piper and possibly Leo/Hazel


	2. The Calm Before The Storm Part 2

Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm Part 2

In a flash of blinding light, the hazy memories of the past few days sped through Harry's brain. So much had happened, Harry noticed his head began to ache from trying to comprehend everything. The images raced across his mind so quickly, they barely left an imprint. The images, oh god the images! Everything was so painful to see. Ginny falling. Fred's return. The pit. But worst of all, the two voices. One was the sleepy voice of a woman, who (from Harry's guess) resided somewhere between consciousness and slumber. The other was the cool, silky voice of a young man. He spoke in a calm manner with power irradiating off every word. Yet still every sound ushered felt like a burning dagger being plunged into Harry's brain. Without meaning to he slipped back to that day, when his world had been turned upside down...

It was the beginning of summer a year after the war had been won. The casualties were great in number on both sides, including some very dear to Harry. Despite this Harry was determined to enjoy his time with Ginny before he had to return to the ministry. They laid together by the lake outside the Burrow, gazing up at the clear blue skies. Ginny had recently finished her final year at Hogwarts and was greatly excited for what the future may hold, but right now she wanted to just lay here with Harry and enjoy the moment.

"Harry?" She asked, tilting her head upwards to look into his eyes. "Can you stay here with me for a few more days please?"

Harry looked down to meet Ginny's eyes and greeted with her flaming red hair flowing ever so slightly in the wind, making her look even more beautiful.

"Of course" he replied with a smile "Dark wizard activity has been pretty low recently, so the Ministry shouldn't mind"

"Yay!" Ginny squealed happily, and nuzzled her head back on Harry's chest. "I love you Harry"

"I love you too Ginny" Harry went to kiss her but was stopped by the sleepy voice of a distant woman.

"Love her while you can but your days are numbered Harry Potter and I will awaken. I will destroy your world and all worlds with no one not even your mother to stop me"

"My mother is dead!" Harry mumbled a look of anger flashing across his face.

"What?" Ginny asked looking at him with a face that confirmed she was deeply concerned.

"Oh my dear Harry, there is so much you don't know about the world. Perhaps I should awaken you also"

The earth beneath Harry and Ginny began to shudder and crack violently with a small chasm starting to open.

"Move!" Harry shouted as the chasm started to expand greatly. Ginny just sat there shell shocked, staring at Harry.

"Ginny! Come on!" Desperately, Harry lunged for his girlfriend when he knew she was going to fall. Alas, it was hopeless. Ginny dropped helplessly to the bottom of a seemingly never ending pit. Out of fear, sheer desperation and irrational thinking, Harry himself dived after her.

Harry awoke with a start and shook off the sense of nausea that had arisen. He remembered he was aboard the Argo II, but something was off, way off. The ship was under attack!

Hopefully, this was explanation enough for you all about how Harry ended up in the sea. Next chapter will feature some familiar faces from both Marvel and DC, plus a fight between Aquaman and Percy.


	3. Heroes Collide

Chaper 3: Heroes Collide

The first attacker was a young blond man, dressed in green (Wait! Are they tights?!) from the waist down and orange scales from the waist up. Upon first glance he didn't look very threatening until Percy noticed the golden trident he was wielding in his left hand.

"So, are you going to tell us what you're doing here or do we have to have to kick your ass first?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nice one man!" Leo shouted from the hull, apparently still trying to get the ship to Rome.

"You can try," the mysterious intruder replied "But I will kill you all first"

"Okay, who ARE you?"

"I am Aquaman, the King of Atlantis!" His voice seemed to send ripples through the ocean. Of course hitting the bottom of his trident against the deck of the Argo II didn't help much.

"And you are trespassing in my waters!"

Percy struggled to stifle a laugh.

"I don't care who you are, you're not threatening while wearing green tights" He managed through shaky breaths

"You dare mock me human?!" Aqua man's trident was now pointing at Percy.

"Also," Percy continued ignoring the trident and its weilder. "These waters belong to my dad, Poseidon" With that Percy uncapped Riptide and lunged at Aquaman.

Seeing Percy fight a man in a ridiculous outfit may have been funny to Jason if he wasn't getting severely beaten. The latest lose occurred when Aquaman flipped his trident vertically, so it uppercutted Percy. Percy was sent flying across the deck towards Annabeth's feet. Groaning and wincing in pain, Percy eventually stood with the aid of a screaming and worrying Annabeth. He glanced over to Jason and Jason saw a little twinkle in his sea green eyes, he had an idea. Using most of his remaining strength to fire a high velocity jet of water at the blond fish guy, which was enough to temporarily daze him.

"Send him flying and end it in a splash" Percy shouted at Jason before vaulting into the ocean. Immediately Jason knew what Percy meant, he summoned the wind to propel Aquaman upwards then float Jason himself to meet him in midair. Before could throw his victim into the ocean, he was tackled by a streak of red and blue and sent him spiralling down towards the Argo II. Now Jason may have suffered slight head trauma, but upon his life he swore that a man with a billowing red cape dropped down after him.

Leo's attention was moved away from the ship's controls when Percy dragged the guy that had beaten him with a trident before, back aboard the Argo II.

"Percy, what happened down there?" Annabeth asked, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing him.

"I had a little help from dad" Percy replied with a wide grin.

"Leo Valdez!" Leo wheeled around immediately to an arrow pointed directly at his throat

"Annabeth Chase! Percy Jackson! Piper McLean! Frank Zhang! Hazel Levesque! Jason Grace!" "You have failed this quest!"

" Oh ... Fuck" was all Leo could say before the arrow flew...

AU: In case you were wondering yes, that was Oliver Queen at the end. Hope you enjoyed the first appearance of the DCU in this story, let me know what other characters you want to see.


End file.
